


Imposter Dirk AU

by CitrusErotica



Series: Dirkat addiction [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Cheating, Dirk pretends to be Dave, Emotional Manipulation, Foul Play, Imposter AU, Imposter Dirk AU, Intense arguments, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, NSFW, Points of View, Sex, Smut, Switching Points of View, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat, To ruin his team, tags will update as I go, ultimate dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusErotica/pseuds/CitrusErotica
Summary: Dirk pretends to be Dave to ruin his team from the inside. Spoiler alert: Karkat goes ballistic.Aka my excuse to write dirkkat smut. That is literally it.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Dirkat addiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU created by @grizzlyacorn on Tiktok. I'm just writing my version of it in detail.

Karkat kisses feverishly, starved of affection. It's either sad or funny that he doesn't notice he's making out with the wrong Strider. He's oh so happy in Dirk's lap, pressing their hips closer, trying to see who needs who more right now, nipping with his sharp-looking but ultimately blunt teeth on Dirk's lip... If Dirk ever emoted he's sure he'd offer a laugh or more likely a pleased chuckle at his own successful acting. Karkat is so affectionate, he has so much love to give and the realisation twists Dirk's guts in an uncomfortable way. He used to be that way. Karkat pauses to look at him before speaking.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?"  
"Nothing, why'd you stop?"  
"DAVE, YOU'RE ACTING WEIRD AGAIN, YOU'RE ALL UP IN YOUR HEAD. DID DIRK KNOCK THE VERY LITTLE FUCKING SENSE YOU HAD OUT OF YOU? YOU'RE SPACING OUT A LOT MORE THAN USUAL AND ABOVE ALL YOU'RE QUIET. YOU DON'T DO QUIET UNLESS SOME NOOKWIFFER MANAGED TO TWIST THE METAPHORICAL KNIFE IN YOUR TORSO PILLAR BY ACCUSING YOU OF, WELL, MAKING OUT WITH ME LIKE WE LITERALLY ARE DOING RIGHT NOW. "  
Karkat is no better than Dave with the rambles. How do they even function together?  
"Dude, just," you pause by force because Dave does a lot of those to think the second half of his sentence midway through, "Dirk beat the shit out of me. Well, not really, just kid of. He won, that's undeniable, but like, he was a little meaner today. Prob fought with Jake again." *Tone down the ego,* you tell yourself.  
It literally hurts to say something like this, but it's a minimal sacrifice.  
"ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE FINE?"  
"Yeah, if you wanna stop that's fine, you can just say it."  
"NO, NO, NO! THAT'S NOT IT. JUST FORGET IT." 

Dave's unsure about many things, he'd most definitely say something like that and it works like a charm. The Strider charm. Though this time Karkat starts out slow again like the very start of this makeout session of dubious morals. Okay, it's straight up wrong... But the oddly exciting kind of wrong. 

Karkat waves off the weirdness because he knows Dave's past and knows Dirk somewhat and definitely knows not to push him to talk about it or he's building fifty fucking walls immediately. Dave would probably start talking about politics here, but these are Karkat's thoughts. He kisses slowly, but deeply, putting all his emotions into the action. 

Dirk hums for him, encouraging him. Then he lets his hands wander. One to Karkat's hair, dangerously close to his horns and the other 'shyly' lingering under the soon to be tossed sweater, but not high enough to even reach grubscars. 

It's definitely difficult to just... Let Karkat lead, to be hesitant, to try to give him love he doesn't have for him instead of flipping them around and fucking himself of that bulge. No pleasurable pain, no domineering from either side, no exhibition because Jade won't be back for a few hours, no nothing! Dirk is definitely growing impatient at the troll' s pace and methods, although he's a good kisser, he'll give him that, there's just not enough roughness here to really get him going. This is driving him insane. It might actually be good exactly because of that, he's being denied what he wants with Karkat unaware if how fucking frustrated he's getting at it. But at the same time Karkat thinks he's Dave which makes pride flood in. 

Karkat on the other hand is just enjoying the shy touches, the slow burn, the small hum, the tension rising ever so slightly with each second. He's so into it it actually takes him two glances to notice something is really seriously wrong. Then he sees it. He breaks away from Dirk's mouth and when he readjusts so he can grind his hips against him he rises high enough to see Dirk's eyes over the shades and he freezes immediately. His whole body is unresponsive at the intensity of the shock. 

THIS ISN'T DAVE. HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT?!?! 

His mind continues the chanting as he just stares with wide eyes before he stops that as well at the wildfire of absolute fury that fills him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk gets fucked.   
> Karkat gets fucked over in a different way. Dave?   
> Fucked over the most.
> 
> All in all, shit's fucked.

The disgust in Karkat’s stomach rose, it bubbled up before exploding, the dam had been broken and a barrage of furious words shot out at Dirk while the troll jumped back, hugging himself as if each place Dirk had touched offended him. Because it did.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU SLUG, YOU SCUMBUCKET!? YOU HAVE THE PROVERBIAL AUDACITY TO COME INTO OUR HOUSE, FUCKING SHIP, WHATEVER, THEN FOOL ME AND—AND DAVE TRUSTED YOU, YOU FUCKING ROYAL ASSWIPE! THEN YOU DO THIS?!”

The Prince of Heart was pleased. This was the exact reaction he had hoped for with this endeavour and it is partly worth the dive away from canon, but he is nowhere near done yet. He stood to face the sputtering troll, not minding whatever words spill, and used some of his (dwindling)narrative powers to shut him up. The situation left Karkat speechless, he couldn’t utter another word, not just yet.

“Come on Karkle—” but that didn’t last.

“DON’T CALL ME KARKLES! FIRST OF ALL, IT SOUNDS LIKE CARCASS, SECOND OF ALL, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SAY ANY VARIATION OF MY NAME.”

Dirk approached and reached his hand out only to have it slapped away.

“Don’t tell me you’re mad at me, “ Dirk used his voice impression of Dave and it worked. Maybe, just maybe Karkat didn’t see it well, maybe, just maybe he is so mad at Dirk he accidentally is hallucinating. Paranoia wouldn’t surprise him at this point. But then Dirk lowered his head on purpose to reveal two gold-amber eyes beneath the Aviator shades. 

GOD, Karkat, stop being a dumbass!

Dirk forced a grin, the one he practiced in a mirror and as he raised his head he looked exactly like Dave again, but Karkat knew better than that and before another word was added from the two, there was a knock on the door. It opened slightly.

“hey, ya two good?”

The voice was familiar, but off in a way, in a worried way. Tone. Dirk was looking for the word: “Tone.”

“i heard yellin from the hall so…” Roxy trailed off, waiting for an answer. Karkat opened his mouth but Dirk stepped towards them and spoke first.

“ _Trouble in paradise,_ you know how it goes Rox.”

Wait, does Dave call her Rox? THEM. Shit, Dirk is seriously not used to the pronouns thing, but he might have just slipped up.

Roxy doesn’t seem to have been alarmed by that though.

“oh… yeah, do you two wanna go chill with us or sort this shit out first?”

This time Dirk turns to Karkat for an answer, but the troll is frozen, wondering whether to flip out, take the shades or at least tell if not show Roxy that this isn’t their brother. The fact that he has the voice, the looks, the smile, all down is devastatingly impressing. I mean,  **he fooled Karkat for fucks sake.** Seriously, the best performance of the man’s life.

Karkat quickly opts for letting it slip by but not allowing Dirk to leave.

“NO, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS.”

“yea, i gotcha”

Roxy closed the door behind themselves and Dirk counted the steps, ten before he spoke.

“You didn’t alert them.”

It isn’t a question, it is a fact.

“DAVE IS AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE, SO THAT WILL BE PROOF ENOUGH. RIGHT NOW, YOU’RE MY PROBLEM.”

Sickles out, Karkat struck only for Dirk to slide to the side and grab his right wrist where his arm outstretched and pull it down. Striking again is impossible from that angle for the troll but Dirk? Dirk is fully able to disarm that hand and shove it behind his back. Before he can secure the human lever technique, Karkat shows the strength he built up and gets out of the hold with surprising ease to slash across Dirk’s chest, but he flashsteps away. There is no pause as two more come and are both dodges as well, but Dirk doesn’t want to fight. He’s the villain, yes, he should die at some point, probably, but not right now. Not yet. So he fights. A well placed arm here, leg there, and Karkat is on the floor, sickle sliding across the floor away from him, but what Dirk didn’t account for is the troll dragging him down along. 

They’re not in a comical anime or hentai position on the floor, no, that ain’t a real thing that happens. Karkat is on his back and Dirk is on his side to his left, one leg intertwined from each, Kar’s hand firmly around Dirk’s elbow. The cancer quickly gains the advantage by getting to his hands and knees and in  **utter rage** closes his hands around Dirk’s throat only to back the fuck off immediately due to the sound. He stands there on his knees, hands hovering, looking at the man beneath him in disbelief. Dirk moaned. Maybe it could be classified as a keen even, minus the sorrow. 

“YOU KINKY BASTARD.”

Dirk did actually feel embarrassment there, he didn’t expect to be caught off guard nor lose control of his vocal cords like that, but he’s definitely getting what he wants. He moves hastily but precisely and manages to tip Karkat over on the second try,  _ man he got strong, _ only to be on top of him. That was literally the only goal for that. 

Dirk smiled at the shock, turned anger, and used Dave’s voice again.

“I want you, Karkat.”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Yes, please, “ he continued only to start kissing Karkat’s neck. He isn’t really begging, plus it’s not really his voice. There’s a difference between begging and being polite. While we’re at polite, he’s giving Karkat a solid chance to tell him to fuck of since consent is still a thing, but…

“JUST SHUT UP YOU WHINING SHAMEFUCKING BUCKET OF FESTERING DISCHARGE.” 

Dirk is not completely sure how that revolting insult didn’t massacre the mood, but it has something to do with lips on lips contact and the tight fingers cutting off the circulation on his throat. Thank god Karkat at least knows how to choke a guy right. 

Now, why the fuck would Karkat even do this? Hatred. He hates the fucker but he can’t deny he likes the looks, the one he’s imitating and the actual looks, but let us not forget the hate part. He might have wanted Dirk dead but now that he can kill him, he can’t bring himself to, instead he just wants to fuck his brains out and hope that nobody finds out. EVER.

Dirk bites Karkat’s lip as he pulls the troll’s pants down and the boxers shortly follow, only low enough to get access to— oh yeah. 

The thing feels heavy, thick and wet in Dirk’s hand as it moves against it similarly to how an octopus’ tentacle does. It’s shorter than expected but the prior description justifies it. Actually, thinking about it, Dirk just might be longer by a few inches. He doesn’t waste time to pull his own dick out and prove himself right before completely submitting to the extreme, unfamiliar pleasure of a bulge wrapped around his cock, pulsing, hot in both senses of the word, tight and—  _ “Fffffuuuck!”  _

He swallows hard, feeling Karkat’s fingers stay in the hold for a second longer before letting the edges of his vision return, letting him breathe and he forces himself out of subspace or whatever else that could be called. 

“More, “ he commands hoarsely, “you can do better than that.”

A growl is the answer he gets, which Jake also occasionally does, and yeah, he’s bottoming out. No way. There is no way Dirk can function like this, not with those years spent living in a ship with two women, one of which is a robot lesbian, the other underage, and him being very much gay(even tjough he dislikes labels, let’s be real here. Dirk Strider is very fucking gay.), it is understandable that he hasn’t gotten much action lately. Karkat seems to be no better but no worse than him though. Even with Dirk being physically on top, Karkat seems to be controlling the situation, giving up on choking him, he settled for holding his hips as he thrusted up and yeah… they’re not going to last much longer nor go much farther. Karkat growls again and rips off the shades and throws them across the room, hating how much Dirk looks like Dave, how he actually thought it was him again, and grabs the bangs to pull on them, making him look less like his actual lover. Dirk doesn’t mind in the slightest. He’s reaching that sweet, sweet citrus of a climax, sour because of hate and the nature of the situation, because he’s the villain, but oh so sweet and sugary. Especially when Karkat mashes their lips and tongues messily. The sting on his scalp only helps the orgasm come sooner and Karkat follows somewhat shortly after. The daze of the aftermath fills them and they look at each other heatedly until realisation fully sets in.

Dirk might or might not have influenced when the realisation hits using narrative powers.

Karkat might or might not have just cheated on Dave _for no fucking reason._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Dirk's powers are dwindling is because this is fully fanon. He doesn't have power over the canon narrative because he is not in canon anymore, he has as much power as I allow him to have.


End file.
